


Immortals' Gift

by lostinfictives



Series: Morphic Daydreams [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Immortal Magnus Bane, Malec, Malec AU, Mortal Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictives/pseuds/lostinfictives
Summary: Prompt: Immortal!Magnus decides to rest. Love Is All Around by Sleeping At Last
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Morphic Daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Immortals' Gift

What if being immortal, Downworlders are given a gift by the Angels to have a choice when to finally "rest", and after spending years as loving husbands, Alec has fallen ill, and Magnus decides that it is also his time because his relationship with Alec feels so fulfilled that he is contented with what his life has become and doesn't want to spend more years on Earth if it's without Alec?

\- 

"Go rest now, darling," Magnus whispered as he kissed his husband's cheek.

Alec smiled weakly, defining the lines on his wrinkled face.

"Magnus, you made me so happy. I hope I made you feel the same way."

"You did. You still do. Getting married to you is the best thing that ever happened to me. Our love is the greatest, Alexander," Magnus said, crying bittersweet tears.

"It really is. We were wonderful, weren't we?"

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec's soft, fragile hand.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you, too, Magnus." With that, Alec closed his eyes forevermore.

"I'll be with you soon, Alexander. I'll be with you soon," Magnus said, and the Angels understood.

Later that night, Magnus laid beside the love of his life and fell into an infinite slumber.

He was happy. They were happy. And even in the afterlife, they still were.

**Author's Note:**

> A bittersweet end to Mortal!Alec and Immortal!Magnus.


End file.
